Game of Thrones: Unexpected Gift
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A modern AU version of the birth of the youngest member of Kevan Lannister's family, Janei. Just a sweet family story to enjoy :) First time for me focusing on Kevan and his family really, so this should be fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Unexpected Gift**

Chapter 1 of a new Game of Thrones story, enjoy. This is something new for me as I haven't worked with these characters before. Some chapters may not be as long as my usual works, but I try my hardest, so long as the chapters are enjoyable, I don't mind them being shorter.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Kevan Lannister sighed as he came home from work. It had been another day, working with his older brother Tywin at the family company. Yet Kevan had been distracted for most of the day; worried about his wife Dorna. She had been acting strange lately, especially something which worried him more than anything.

' _Why has she been going to the hospital so much, seeing the family doctor…?'_ He thought to himself. _'Gods; what if she's ill; it's…the boys have started to notice too, they're worried, especially Lancel.'_

His three sons had been looking worried lately and it was always when Dorna was away to the hospital or doctor. Even the ten year old twins Martyn and Willem had taken notice. Kevan sighed as he finally removed his jacket and sat down, he let out a sigh.

Finally he thought to himself. _'I'll just…have to talk to her, see if she'll tell me what's wrong. This isn't like Dorna at all.'_

Shaking his head he stood back up and headed through to the kitchen; he switched the kettle on and waited. Once the kettle boiled he prepared a cup of tea and returned to the living room, sitting down and taking a sip. He finally felt himself relax slightly.

He thought about his son's reactions; he knew that Martyn and Willem, while worried, would be patient, they would wait for their mother to tell them what was going on. They wouldn't worry excessively, or overthink things. His eldest, fourteen year old Lancel however, he was a different story. Sure enough, at that moment, Lancel entered the living room. Kevan could see his expression and braced himself, knowing what was coming.

"Dad." Lancel said uncertainly. "Is…Is mum okay?"

Kevan smiled gently. "Lancel…

Lancel shook his head. "It's just, I saw her going to the doctors today again, I'm worried she might be…"

"Lancel, I don't know myself what's going on." Kevan admitted. "But I promise, I will find out, if it was something serious, your mother would have told us."

Lancel nodded, looking only slightly reassured. Kevan did his best to calm him and soon he left to do his homework.

Kevan called after him. "Make sure your brother's do theirs too, _before_ they start playing their video games."

Lancel laughed at that; they could Martyn and Willem anyway, debating what game to play. Lancel headed for the twins room and Kevan settled back in his seat, he decided to wait for Dorna to return and ask her what was going on.

' _For the boy's sake…mine too, this worry will drive us all crazy if we don't get answers.'_ He thought to himself.

So with that, he decided to ensure he got answers. Whatever was going on, surely it wasn't so bad his wife couldn't share it with him.

Finally, sometime later, Dorna returned home, Kevan stood up the moment he saw her.

"Dorna."

She started and then bit her lip when she saw him. "Oh, Kevan, I…"

He approached her. "Are you alright?"

"What, I'm fine." She replied, seeming surprised.

Kevan shook his head; he knew something was up; he just wanted her to tell him. Besides, if the boys could notice it, he was certain others could too. Therefore he wanted to be there, to help her, whatever it was bothering her, especially if awkward questions started being asked.

"Dorna please, I know something is bothering you." He said. "You've been going to the hospital, and the doctors, frequently, even the boys have started to notice.  
Especially Lancel and you know what he's like."

Dorna sighed. "Oh, alright…You're right, Lancel does tend to worry, excessively. I was just, going to the doctors to be sure."

That confused Kevan; he didn't understand what she meant. Finally Dorna sighed and explained.

"It's just…Kevan, I, I'm pregnant again."

Kevan's eyes widened and he then smiled. "Pregnant, oh Dorna, this is wonderful news."

He embraced her; she smiled, returning the embrace, yet he could still detect some worry in her. Seeing his expression she shook her head.

"I know, it is wonderful and I am happy about it Kevan, truly I am. But it's just, I'm worried." She explained.

"Worried, Dorna…" Kevan began.

She spoke quickly. "I know what you're going to say, but remember, remember what happened, the other times…"

Kevan nodded slowly as Dorna let out a slow breath, recalling her previous pregnancies.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Unexpected Gift**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it, thought you'd love this :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here we go, next chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Kevan sat down with Dorna, he knew what she was thinking of, he was thinking of it too. When she had mentioned her worries, they both knew exactly what she meant by the previous times.

' _The boys, neither pregnancy was easy…No wonder Dorna is scared, she's afraid this one will be hard too; that it might even go wrong.'_ He thought sadly.

They both recalled Dorna's first pregnancy, when Lancel had been born.

 _Flashback_

 _Kevan flinched as he heard Dorna scream again; he was seated in the waiting room at the hospital. He was frantic as he was made to wait outside, while his wife was preparing to give birth to their son. It was her first pregnancy and while the pregnancy itself had gone smoothly; it was clear the birth was being difficult. The only thing keeping him from standing up and pacing was the presence of his brother Tywin._

" _You should relax Kevan, I know…" Tywin began._

 _Kevan shook his head. "I can't, Tywin, what if Dorna…She's not; she's in so much pain I…"_

 _Tywin sighed. "Dorna is stronger than many give her credit for. She will manage Kevan."_

" _But, what if she…" Kevan choked out, he couldn't say it, it would be too cruel._

 _However Tywin understood what he meant and nodded slowly; he was referring to Joanna. It wasn't long after that however that they heard another scream. Kevan flinched again and shook his head. He could hardly stand this; yet finally, a long time and many screams later, the doctor emerged._

" _Doctor…"_

 _The doctor spoke, his voice serious. "Your wife has successfully given birth Mr. Lannister, however things were not…easy. We have to keep an eye on them right now."_

 _Kevan let out a shaky breath as he sank back into his seat._

 _End Flashback_

Kevan smiled sadly as he kissed Dorna's forehead. The birth of Lancel had been difficult, but Lancel was found to be healthy and Dorna had recovered.

Kevan sighed gently and spoke softly too her.

"I know it was hard with Lancel, but we made it. Yes, things can go wrong, but there's a good chance of nothing going wrong." He told her gently.

Dorna sighed sadly. "Maybe, maybe…but, what if, well, you know what happened with the twins."

They both recalled that incident all too well, even though it was ten years ago.

 _Flashback_

 _It was another day at their home; Dorna was smiling, currently going through her second pregnancy. She made her way through to the living room where Kevan was reading to their four year old son Lancel. Dorna began to approach them when she suddenly felt it. She yelped, Kevan and Lancel both jumped._

" _Dorna!" Kevan cried in shock._

 _Lancel was panicking and Kevan tried desperately to keep him calm, while trying also to help Dorna._

" _Gods, Kevan, it's, it's…" Dorna managed._

 _Kevan gasped in disbelief. "You mean…they're…"_

 _Dorna shook her head. "But, it's too soon, too son, they're not supposed to be due for another month at least…"_

 _Kevan knew she was right and was worried too; this was certainly too soon. But he fought to stay positive._

" _It'll be alright Dorna; just hold on." He told her softly. "It'll be alright Lancel, just try and stay calm, I need to get your mother to the car, then I'll be right back to get you."_

 _He then hurried to carry out these tasks._

 _Before long, Kevan found himself seated in the waiting room, doing his best to keep Lancel calm, while Dorna was in maternity, awaiting the birth of their children, they had seen on the scan that she was carrying twin boys._

" _Daddy." Lancel whimpered as Dorna screamed again._

 _Kevan gently pulled his son close. "It's alright Lancel; your mother is alright…Your brother's are coming."_

 _Lancel looked up at him, eyes wide. "Oh, but, she sounds hurt, I thought they were…"_

" _They're early, don't worry, everything will be alright." Kevan tried to reassure him._

 _Lancel bowed his head; he was clearly still worried but trying to not let it show. Finally however, Dorna gave birth to the twins and, after some tests, they were found to be healthy and okay, despite being born prematurely. It had been a close thing but they had managed it._

 _End Flashback._

Kevan smiled and nodded.

"Yes Dorna, I know what you're worried about." He said kindly. "But look at our kids, they are fine, yes the twins were born prematurely, but they're strong and healthy. Everything will be fine, I'm sure of it."

Dorna let out a shaky breath. "I…I hope you're right Kevan. We, we better tell the boys, I don't want to keep worrying them."

Kevan agreed and they called the boys down.

Lancel came down, Martyn and Willem just behind him.

"Sit down, your mother and I have something to tell you." Kevan said.

The boys sat down on the couch, sharing a look.

Dorna sighed and then spoke. "Boys, I know you've been worried about me, going to the hospital and such. Well, I can tell you now, I…I'm pregnant, I'm going to be having another baby."

At once, the twin's eyes lit up.

"Wow, awesome!" Willem cried out.

Martyn grinned widely. "We're gonna be big brothers."

Lancel smiled too. "Congratulations; this is great."

All the same however, he couldn't help but worry.

' _It is great, mum and dad are gonna have another baby but…mum and pregnancies don't mix well. Having me was a battle, and Martyn and Willem came early…what if something happens to her?'_

While happy for his mother he wanted to do something, to make sure he could help his mother.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Unexpected Gift**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you enjoyed it, all the sweet moments :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah well, he's like that, we can only wait and see.  
wazzup11: Thanks.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Dorna sighed as she considered something she had noticed recently. She was a few months into her pregnancy and everything was going as it should. That wasn't what she was worried about; no it was her eldest son she was worried about.

' _As much of a joy this is, it can also be stressful…Lancel doesn't take stress well.'_ She recalled sadly. _'The way he's been acting lately too; oh what has happened to him, my sweet boy?'_

She shook her head sadly; trying to think. It was then Kevan entered and saw her troubled expression.

"Dorna…"

She turned to him. "Oh Kevan, I…There's something I need to talk to you about."

Kevan nodded, sitting down next to her. "What is it?"

She bit her lip, trying to think how best to explain things. Finally she sighed and made up her mind.

"It's Lancel; he…he's changed Kevan. I'm worried about him; he seems to be spending more and more time at home. He used to leave school, go hang out with his friends for a bit, then come home and get changed before going to meet up with them again." She explained. "But now, now he's simply coming straight home, not going out, he's cutting himself off from them."

Kevan bowed his head and sighed. "I…I see, so Lancel is…"

Dorna nodded sadly.

There was a heavy silence between them as they both contemplated this information.

Dorna then found herself with a fresh worry. "Why is he doing this, do you think, someone in his group is…"

"No Dorna, it's nothing like that." Kevan remarked; as he suddenly realized the truth. "It's much simpler actually, don't worry, I'll handle this, let me talk to him."

She nodded, hoping Kevan was right. Kevan stood and began to make his way upstairs, towards Lancel's room.

' _This is so typical of Lancel; he's always been like this.'_ Kevan thought to himself. _'It's nice to know he cares so much, but it can be…damaging for him, I need to help him understand that.'_

He knocked on Lancel's door.

"Lancel, it's me."

Lancel replied immediately. "Come in dad."

Kevan entered, Lancel was seated on his bed, with a book in hand. He looked surprised at his father's sudden appearance.

"What's, going on?"

Kevan smiled gently as he sat down. "Your mother is worried, and so am I, about you. You've been staying away from your friends, spending more and more time at home, is something troubling you?"

Lancel sighed and fidgeted nervously, clearly uncertain.

Finally, after an awkward pause he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Nothing's wrong dad, I just…" He hesitated.

Kevan asked, cautiously. "Is one of your friends giving you a hard time?"

Lancel started at that. "What, no, no of course not. It's just…I'm worried about mum, I…I may not be able to help much. But I want to be here for her. What if something goes wrong, what if, I don't know. I just, don't want her to be alone."

Kevan let out a soft sigh as Lancel practically confirmed his thoughts, he was right about why Lancel was spending more and more time at home.

He smiled gently. _'It's just as I thought, he's staying home for Dorna's sake, even though it means he has to sacrifice his own time.'_

"Lancel, I am sure your mother would be touched to hear you say that, I know I am. But listen, just because you go out, doesn't mean something bad will happen. Your mother is doing well and everything will be alright." He explained.

Lancel bit his lip. "But…"

Kevan gently continued. "You can still go out and be with your friends, you don't have to give up being a teenager, for us."

Lancel sighed but then smiled and nodded. "O-Okay, thank dad…"

Kevan nodded, relieved, knowing Lancel had taken his words on board. He then left the room and went to speak to Dorna, to inform her of what he had found out and how things were now resolved.

* * *

Lancel smiled to himself as he listened in on his brothers. He was thinking about what his father told him earlier that day and agreed with him. He was right, he didn't have to stop living his life, just because his mother was pregnant. Nonetheless, he still wanted to help out, any way he could. So, listening in on the twins, he got an idea. They were talking about going to a new video game store that had just opened up.

"Hey, I heard you guys, if you want, I could take you there." He offered, smiling.

Immediately both Martyn and Willem grinned and replied in unison. "Thanks Lancel, that's great."

All three of them laughed and got ready to go out. Lancel approached his mother in the living room.

"Mum, I'm just taking Martyn and Willem to the new video game shop they wanted to go to, do you want us to get you anything while we're out?"

She smiled, happy to see Lancel was indeed going out again. "No, thank you Lancel, I'm fine."

Lancel nodded and left with his brothers, he knew that while it got him out of the house, he was still helping his mother, allowing her the chance to rest.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Unexpected Gift**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked that moment.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks for both :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Kevan and Dorna smiled at each other as they joined their families for dinner. Kevan had to admit he was surprised it had taken them so long to do this, still, here they were, about to reveal Dorna's pregnancy to them all. Just in time too, for soon, an announcement would have been unnecessary, Dorna would soon start to show.

They were seated with the rest of the family, all of them eating and talking amongst themselves. Finally, after some time, Dorna took Kevan's hand and when he turned to look, nodded. He smiled and during a lull in the conversation, seized his chance.

"Everyone, there's, some news Dorna and I wish to share." He said.

Silence fell over the table as all eyes turned to them. They both smiled and Dorna spoke up.

"This is wonderful news, I'm pregnant again." She said.

There were gasps and smiles and soon many were offering their congratulations. Even Tywin managed a thin smile as he congratulated them. Jaime and Cersei were both happy for them and Dorna's siblings were overjoyed at the prospect of another little one to love.

It was Genna who asked the important question however. "Do you know what you're having yet?"

Dorna shook her head. "No, it's too soon to tell. But, it would be nice if it was a girl."

"Yes, Lancel, Martyn and Willem would love that, a little sister for them." Kevan remarked softly.

The others around the table smiled in agreement.

* * *

It was a couple of weeks later, Dorna sighed in exhaustion, as always, pregnancy tired her out quickly. She lay down on the couch, trying to get some rest. Lancel noticed this and smiled sadly.

' _Mum's really tired these days, pregnancy always takes a lot out of her.'_ He noted. _'Well, while I know now I was going about it the wrong way before, I can still help her. I know what I'm doing now.'_

It was then he noticed Martyn and Willem seated at the dining room table, working on their homework. They looked puzzled and slightly frustrated; it was clear they were having difficulty. Dorna happened to look up and notice this too, seeing that Lancel turned to her.

"It's okay mum, just rest, I know you're tired." He said. "I'll help Martyn and Willem."

Dorna smiled. "Thank you, Lancel."

Lancel nodded and made his way through to the dining room. The twins looked up, hearing his approach.

"Lancel?" They queried in unison.

He smiled. "Hey, I saw you guys, looks like you're having trouble, I can help, what is it you're struggling with?"

The twins both smiled and Martyn answered. "Maths, I don't understand some of these questions."

"Me too, some of the stuff here is hard." Willem added.

Lancel nodded. "Alright, let's see, I'm pretty good at maths."

With that he got to work, helping them with their homework.

Later that day, during the night, a thunderstorm was rumbling away, it was particularly loud at the moment. Lancel slept however, doing his best to ignore it; however a while later, his sleep was disturbed by someone shaking him awake. His eyes jolted open and he saw Martyn standing by the bed, biting his lip.

"Martyn?" He muttered, surprised.

He was also worried for he could see what looked like tears in Martyn's eyes.

"Lancel…" Martyn said shakily, blushing and looking ashamed. "I…sorry, I had a nightmare and…"

Lancel just smiled and replied kindly. "It's alright, you wanna stay with me?"

Martyn nodded and Lancel moved over, allowing Martyn to climb into the bed. Moments later the thunder boomed, sounding right above the house.

"Willem won't like that." Martyn muttered.

Sure enough, Willem then entered the room, eyes wide.

Lancel turned to him. "It's alright, Will."

"I…I just…"

"C'mere."

Before long Lancel was lying on his back, his brothers on either side of him. They clung to him, as he held them close, comforting them through their fears.

' _They may be ten years old, but still they have those same fears from when they were much younger.'_ He thought. _'But that doesn't change things, they're my brothers and I'll gladly comfort them and help them through this.'_

With that, they drifted off to sleep together; unaware that Kevan and Dorna were watching from the doorway. They smiled, touched by how much Lancel cared for his brothers, enjoying the sweet scene before them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Unexpected Gift**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it was a sweet moment.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked that scene, just something I could see happening :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Lancel sighed; he was tired. His mother was reaching the sixth month of pregnancy; everything seemed to be going well. That wasn't why he was tired, although he was still helping her out; he was tired due to what was happening currently. Robert and Cersei were away out, nobody else was currently available, as a result, as it was only for a short while, Lancel was babysitting for them.

Right now he had to deal with the main headache of babysitting for Robert and Cersei, eleven year old Joffrey.

"C'mon, you're no fun." The boy pouted, glaring at Lancel.

Lancel shook his head. "No, your mum said, no sweets for you, you have toothache."

Joffrey scoffed. "Your mummy said, you're so lame, I don't…"

"Doesn't matter, no sweets, if you want something to eat, it has to be something more healthy." Lancel explained. "At least until you go to the dentist, then…whatever the dentist recommends."

Joffrey scowled and grumbled before storming away in a huff, Lancel groaned as he sank into the nearby chair.

' _Gods, how do Cersei and Robert cope with him?'_ He thought to himself. _'I've never known anyone as…belligerent as Joffrey.'_

Shaking his head he did his best to ensure that Joffrey didn't try to sneak sweets after he said no.

Later on however, Joffrey finally seemed to give up and remained up in his room, still in a huff. Lancel was back in the living room when he was approached by Joffrey's younger, and much nicer, siblings, seven year old Myrcella and six year old Tommen.

"Hello Lancel." Myrcella greeted him with a sweet smile.

Lancel returned her smile, Myrcella was a nice girl, dressed smartly, her blonde hair in pigtails and braces on her teeth. Tommen was slightly pudgy, but still dressed smartly, he too was nice and gentle; both were polite to Lancel and, unlike Joffrey, hadn't given him any trouble while babysitting.

"Hello, how are you both?"

Tommen nodded. "We're good. Oh, we have something."

Myrcella grinned. "Yeah, Tommy and I put our pocket money together and bought this for your mummy."

With that she pulled out a rather cute plush toy.

"Yeah, it's for the baby." Tommen added.

Lancel couldn't help but smile, deeply touched by their kind gesture.

"You guys, thank you…This is so sweet." He said.

They grinned and then Myrcella's eyes widened and she asked.

"Hey, can we watch Frozen?"

Tommen nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, Frozen."

Lancel nodded. "Alright sure, let's put it on."

Both kids grinned and sat down on the couch while Lancel put the DVD on, sure enough Joffrey remained up in his room, clearly still not bothering to even talk to them.

* * *

When he returned home, Lancel was grinning, especially when he saw his mother, seated on the couch, a hand resting on her pregnant stomach.

"Mum." He called out as he approached.

She looked up and smiled when she saw him. "Lancel, how did it go?"

Lancel nodded. "Good, everything went good; oh here…Myrcella and Tommen bought this for you, for the baby."

He handed her the plush toy and Dorna gasped, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, that's lovely…they weren't obligated to…"

Lancel nodded. "I know, but they wanted too."

Dorna smiled as she accepted the plush toy, reminding herself to thank Myrcella and Tommen next time she saw them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Unexpected Gift**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, final chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked them, yeah, they were. Yup, he managed to resist it; LOL :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them both :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them, well, what did you expect from Joffrey? :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Dorna smiled to herself as she walked through the house, heading to the living room. She was relieved as her current pregnancy, despite being somewhat tiring, seemed to have no problems. For starters, this child wasn't premature, she was around nine months pregnant now, her due date was any day now.

' _I can hardly wait; there is still the chance that this will be another hard pregnancy.'_ She noted to herself. _'But still; it will be a special moment.'_

She knew that the boys were excited too; especially since her scan had showed she was expecting a girl, the boys would have a little sister. Inside the living room, Kevan was seated along with Martyn, Willem was upstairs, along with Lancel, they were busy making sure the nursery was ready. Martyn wanted to help them, but Lancel had reassured him that it was fine.

The last time Lancel had checked over the nursery, Martyn had helped while Willem was excused and the time before that, both twins helped him. As she smiled Dorna suddenly felt it and yelped. Both Kevan and Martyn turned to her.

"Mom." Martyn said worriedly.

Kevan stood up. "Dorna, are you…?"

Dorna nodded, she was going into labour, the baby was coming. Kevan immediately called Lancel and Willem down and soon they were all out to the car and driving to the hospital.

* * *

Martyn and Willem were both seated outside the ward, both nervous yet excited as they could hear their mother. She was yelling in pain, however things had been explained to them and they knew what was happening. All the same, it didn't make it easier, but they were still looking forward to meeting their little sister. Lancel was the same as the twins, however instead of sitting down; he paced back and forth; wincing every time his mother screamed.

' _C'mon mum, I know you can do this.'_ He thought to himself. _'Not much longer now, our little sister is nearly here.'_

Meanwhile, in the ward, Kevan held Dorna's hand as she groaned.

"Urgh, how…how long…?"

He spoke softly, gently squeezing her hand. "Nearly there Dorna, you're in the final stretch now."

She managed to smile, before a contraction hit, making her yell again. Yet the news she was nearly there was encouraging and she persevered, luckily this time around, it wasn't a battle like her first pregnancy; it was just, normal. Sure enough, sometime later, the boys were called into the ward, all three were excited the moment their father said the words.

"Come in boys, come meet your sister."

They didn't need any further prompting.

Soon they were all gathered around the bed; Dorna was seated upright, her face was covered in sweat and looking tired, but she was smiling. She was cradling a small blanket wrapped bundle; within which was the baby girl. The boys gazed in amazement as they met their little sister.

"Boys, meet Janei." Dorna said proudly.

They all grinned as they took turns holding her; even Lancel, despite his nervousness that he might drop her, which didn't happen.

* * *

The family all smiled joyfully when they arrived home from the hospital. They were finally bringing Janei home for the first time. They made their way inside, Kevan cradling his new-born daughter. They headed up to the nursery which was all done up perfect, right down to a small mobile that hung over the crib that the twins had made themselves. Kevan gently laid Janei in her crib and the girl gurgled, making herself comfortable.

"Welcome home sweetie." He said gently.

He straightened up and his wife and sons came to his side as they all stood and watched Janei happily, all welcoming the new addition to their family to their home.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
